


Mixed Prompts - R&M

by requests-are-very-welcome (cinsity)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, C137cest, Gen, Incest, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinsity/pseuds/requests-are-very-welcome
Summary: I am a writer, but I am also a university student. I may write these stories, after awhile, or I may not. Feel free to use my prompts, and credit me or whatever so I can read them. Or comment them under the prompt, I don't know. Some prompts are more detailed than others.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 6





	1. Dandelion Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derived from the Dandelion scene in Fahrenheit 451 (Ray Bradbury).

M: “I heard that if you rub a dandelion under your chin and it shows up yellow, you’re in love. If nothing shows up, you’re not.”

R: “That’s dumb your skin would obviously be stained yellow.” and/or “I am _not_ in love!” Rick angrily spat.

R: + “I could make a device where that’s accurate, tha-that’s actually what happens.”


	2. Behind a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jerry, I know your name because it's pinned to your shirt, not because I care about you. Dipshit."  
> In a universe where you can only remember names of the people you truly love, and your own.

Rick only knows four names: Beth, Summer, Morty, and his own.  
It takes him a bit to remember Morty's. Even longer for Summer's. He never forgot Beth's. Never learned Jerry's, and eventually, forgot Dianne's. His memories of Bird-Person, Squanchy, and Mr. Poopybutthole come and go. When he's with them, he usually remembers. When he's not, he usually doesn't.


	3. Colder, Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As residents of dimension C-137 become physically closer to, and aware of their soulmates, they grow warmer. The effects don’t typically set in until the legal age of 16. However, some people have slight feelings at just 14. People typically find their soulmates by age 18, as the fickle “fate” would have it. However, problems begin to arise if this doesn’t happen...  
> The longer people are kept in the dark regarding their soulmates, the colder they get. For early bloomers, these effects can set in as early as age 19... and, as fate would have it, Morty Smith of dimension C-137 is one of those early bloomers, with an interesting and complex case...  
> You see, Morty has always felt fairly warm. Yet, he can’t seem to find his soulmate, or anyone who reciprocates his feelings. As Morty stays confused and in the dark, he begins to grow colder... but maybe Rick can help?

\- soulmate au: game of hot and cold  
\- closer you get to soulmate less cold you get  
\- if you take too long to find them, you freeze - hypothermia, frostbite  
\- if you fight etc. you get cooler  
\- heat never gets burning, just warm - usually ;)  
\- if you deny/ignore feelings you get colder  
\- Rick developed some serum so that stuff doesn’t bother him  
\- Morty however... begins to suffer  
\- vaguely begins at age 14  
\- strengthens at 16, some people experience it stronger/more rush to find their soulmate  
\- at age 18 the final stage of “you need to start looking” sets in, as hypothermic symptoms appear ~21 - however, most people already find theirs, before age 18, as “fate” bs tends to bring soulmates together  
\- Morty, of course, being oblivious and having his soulmate so close. he starts hypothermic symptoms at 19  
\- he asks everyone at school  
\- etc.  
\- asks Rick about “platonic? soulmates”, if other universes and planets have soulmates/are they different?


	4. How Fart Thou, Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick argues that people who experience the “best years of their lives” in high school will turn out like Morty’s loser dad Jerry.  
> Morty disagrees, of course.  
> So, Rick must prove him wrong. Of course.

“You know what happens to people who experience the best years of their life in high school, Morty? They turn out like Jerry.”  
“Oh yeah? Prove it. I-I'm not my dad, rick.”  
“Alright. Remember, you asked, Mor-orty."

\- some device shows Morty and Jessica eventually getting married because Morty got Jessica pregnant at prom  
\- themselves and their kids are desperately unhappy  
\- alcoholic Morty  
\- eventual divorce because it’s just that bad  
\- kids hate them  
\- no reconciling  
\- Morty regrets never getting with “the one”  
\- [although he may end up getting with “the one” months after the divorce, because “the one” returns to earth, having taken off after Morty claimed to not need “the one” anymore - he had a family now after all]  
\- Rick doesn’t view the whole thing so Morty doesn’t see who “the one” is  
\- curiosity may cause them both to find out later, or even visit that dimension  
\- Morty sadly decides it’s not worth it, not worth ruining so many lives  
\- flashback to the crystal episode; they were only “happily together” in the future because Jessica was a nurse at the retirement home where Morty was: this is canon but this time, Morty finds out (; and feels like an idiot for thinking he could make Jessica happy  
\- Rick's like forget her let’s do space  
\- etc.?


End file.
